Plan of Action
The Charmed Demigods Spin-Off The Proof is in the Power Chapter 3: Plan of Action 5:50 pm. They were gone an hour and a half. Ean orbed the four of them back to the apartment. Jonathan didn't really say much and there wasn't much they could give him, they didn't really keep food or drink in the apartment. Ean and Peyton went to the Book of Contention and began to scribble in an entry on Veper. It seemed a little... cliche of a demon to just want to kill us, but why send a messanger. Was it all apart of a bigger plan? It wasn't of concern right now. Eve offered Jonathan on whether or not he wanted a drink, to which he said yes. Eve left for the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. She handed the glass to Jonathan who flinched and closed his eyes once the glass was in his grip. His eyes flew open after a couple seconds. "What... just happened?" Eve asked Jonathan who took a sip of the water. It was as if he had a premonition, kind of like Eve's grandma. "It's my power, I guess. If I touch something, sometimes I can make it happen and others it's spontaneous. But I can see where the object originated from or who owned the object." Jonathan said and bowed his head "Uh sorry, I spilled some water on the rug. This power is a nuisance" he said. "Nuisance? Jonathan, we grow up in a family full of magic where we learn to recognise our gifts with pride and integrity. Your power can become quite useful." Eve said reassuringly and continued "I have the power to read minds and create psychic illusions inside the mind. I can also conjure stuff. Watch" Eve said and held out her hand. Her palm glistened and a cloth appeared. Jonathan laughed and took the cloth to clean up the spilled water. Eve walked over to Ean and Peyton as they finished up the Veper entry. "Are you getting the feeling that we could have missed something?" Eve asked with a sigh. Peyton nodded and Ean began to speak. "The demon that came out the door, the one we vanquished. I think he was a Hawker Demon and they can be dangerous, they gossip" Ean said which made Eve think even harder but her thoughts where interrupted by the door opening. In walked Kalen, Ean's brother and Nicola. They were laughing about something, but Eve didn't bother to ask what. They closed the door and walked in to see Jonathan sitting on the sofa. Nicola's hand glowed a bright pink color and a dagger formed out of pure love, one of her more dangerous abilities. "Guys. Be calm. This is Jonathan. He is an innocent we found on the mission" Peyton said and Nicola's dagger dispersed. They walked over to the table where the three were standing, in front of the Book. "What mission?" Kalen asked. Kalen was the type that needed to know everything. He wasn't nosey, per se, he was just protective. He needed to be in the loop. Eve and Peyton filled them in up until the point about the warehouse where Ean took over. Kalen looked intrigued by the tale. "A Hawker Demon, really? They maybe be weak, but they are cunning. If Veper had a Messanger, Scather's and Hawkers then he had a wider circle than most demons. We need to be ready, guys. If he is found vanquished, his circle will come for you" Nicola said which formed a lump in Eve's throat. She gave a plan of action which was agreed upon by them all. They took out all the utensils for Potions. Nicola and Peyton took the job of creating vanquishing potions and some potions like Fog potions and getaway potions. Kalen and Ean went to work on writing a couple spells, some offense and some defense. Eve had the job of using her Telepathic powers to recount what Jonathan memorized from the Warehouse. Eve saw images of Veper and the Scather Demons. She saw the portraits of the infamous demons of witchlore. And then she saw faces of familiar demons she recognised. Her eyes fluttered open. "Kalen is right. He has a circle. Before Jonathan was bound and locked away, he was put in a corner, still being able to see. I remember seeing The Spider Demon, Borneo Demons and even a few Possessor Demons. He has strong forces." Eve said and just as she finished Paul and Leon orbed in and told everyone to "TAKE COVER" and everyone scattered behind tables and chairs and in rooms. Two Rat Demons appeared and began to throw flames everywhere, burning couches and setting flame to furniture. One of the Rat Demons flung a fireball with his pyro powers. Kalen stood, outstretched his arm and made a hand gesture. The fireball froze and began to collapse on itself and turned itself into pure, shining energy. The other Rat Demon began to form a fireball enfused with energy. Ean saw what the demon was doing, stood and shouted out a spell. 'Demon who intends to reap'' ''I cast you into a deep sleep' Ean spoke aloud and the second Rat Demon fell to the floor, asleep. Kalen was holding two spheres of pure energy. The demon was readying a third fireball but just before he threw it, Peyton levitated in the air, swipped her arm and the two spheres impaled the demon. The demon began to disintegrate and as he did, Paul orbed behind and smashed a potion from his hand, and orbed back. "Thanks guys" Paul said and sat down. Nicola placed some crystals down around the Demon. "What now?" Ean asked. "We have leverage" Kalen said "If he wants to go alive. He'll give information" Kalen said and he went back to writing the spell. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Witch